Amethyst Point
by darkie1
Summary: Okay, I'm experimenting with this, so if chapter one is gone, I'm sorry. ( On another note, Darby and David/Jareth meet)
1. Default Chapter

Amethyst Point  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMOR- I don't own Labyrinth, or any characters in Labyrinth. Any characters I add of my own are mine.  
  
" Excuse ma'am, are we almost to England?"  
  
Darby stopped a passing Stewardess and asked.  
  
" Almost Miss. Do you want something to drink?" The large brown haired and eyed Stewardess asked Darby who brushed the question aside and beamed out the plane window over England. She grasped the Amethyst point around her slim long neck and brushed her silver hair out of her blue teary eyes.  
  
  
  
Darby had been fourteen when her Grandmother died and when her family had moved out of England. The Amethyst point necklace was the only thing she had left of her Grandma. She had, had more, but her mother, and sisters stole them from her. The Amethyst point was what she hid from them until she was fifteen and fibbed that it was a gift from her friend. Her Grandma had left it especially for her.  
  
  
  
" Remember Darby, this necklace holds a great power. Only I, and now you, know how to activate it's power. But only when it's an emergency." Her Grandma had always told her when she was little, and again when she was fourteen, and had a few moments left with her Grandma.  
  
  
  
She was seventeen when she heard that David Bowie was doing a music contest in England. Her family resented her singing, and succeeding in life, and forbid her to go. It was only two days ago that she snuck out of her house at night and snuck on a plane to England. She had only a few scraps of clothing in a little duffle bag, the clothes on her back, and her Grandma's necklace.  
  
" Miss?" The Stewardess tapped Darby on the shoulder. Darby turned to face the Stewardess and noticed that she and the Stewardess were the only ones left on the plane. " We're here." The Stewardess told her, knowing she didn't have to. Darby stood out of her seat uneasy and walked down the aisle of the plane. Darby was very tall, and very slim. She had her father's silver hair that went to her hips and his green emerald eyes. She wore her black sweatshirt with a " Phantom of the Opera" patch pinned on the back, and had red and black checkered tight pants with the knees worn out.  
  
When she and the Stewardess reached the terminal, Darby pulled out her pamphlet for the Music Competition at which David Bowie would be judging. The Stewardess was able to catch a glimpse of what Darby was looking over and smiled.  
  
" Miss?" She nudged. " Would you like a ride to the Competition? My brother is also going to the competition, and I noticed, you are kind of young to drive." Darby turned to look at the burly Stewardess with brown hair and smiled back.  
  
" Thank you, ma'am, that would be wonderful!" She said gratefully. The Stewardess held out her hand and Darby took it acceptingly and they shook hands.  
  
" I'm Tracy."  
  
" Darby, nice to meet you Tracy."  
  
Darby and Tracy both headed to the bag pick-up so Darby could pick up her stuff. Darby found her small black duffle bag easily, picked it up, and threw it over on her shoulder. Tracy seemed confused at such a small bag.  
  
" Where's your family Darby?" Tracy finally asked as the two walked out of the airport.  
  
" I'm a run away." Darby replied with ease. The Amethyst point bounced as Darby walked and caught Tracy's eye. Tracy stopped and placed a hand on Darby's shoulder and stopped her too.  
  
" What a pretty necklace Darby!" Exclaimed Tracy who touched with her finger. * Fire! * Darby thought. Tracy took back her finger sharply and put it in her mouth.  
  
" What?" Darby asked. Tracy took her finger out of her mouth and blew on it.  
  
" It's like fire!" Tracy exclaimed. Darby smirked and continued walking.  
  
" It must have gotten hot from the sun." Tracy looked up at the gray sky and then back at Darby who was almost to the parking lot.  
  
" Right. The sun.." Tracy mumbled looking back up at the sky and continued walking towards Darby.  
  
MEANWHILE: In the Labyrinth underground.  
  
Jareth held a crystal orb in his hand, tossing it up and down. He sighed frustratingly.  
  
" Come on crystal, show me something good!" Jareth commanded it. He stopped tossing the crystal to see if anything happened. A green light swirled in the orb and an image of Darby appeared. Jareth frowned confused. " Crystal? Who is this girl you show me?" He mumbled to the crystal. He scanned over Darby trying to find why the reason the crystal brought up this random image. His eyes lowered to the black choker with the Amethyst point around Darby's neck. Jareth gasped. " It cant be.." Jareth lunged from his throne and ran to a little tucked away room in his castle. He swung the door open and searched the room. " Where, oh where is it! Ah, here it is!" Jareth pulled out a long scroll and unrolled it on the desk. He scanned through it quickly and slammed his fist on the desk. " Damn! The thief!" Jareth stormed out of the room and back to the throne room. He formed a crystal and sat down on his throne. " Show me the girl.." The green light in the crystal swirled again and Darby reappeared. He looked over the girl's features and sighed. * She must be an heir. She looks much to young to be five thousand years old! * He thought. He kept scanning till his eyes fell on the pamphlet in her hand. " Music competition eh? David Bowie hmm?" He read aloud. Jareth smirked and brushed a few stray hairs out of his strong, nicely chiseled face. Jareth dismissed the crystal and leaned back on his throne, contemplating on his plan. He began to chuckle as he thought about it. " Yes." He whispered. " I will finally win!" His little chuckles burst out into loud roars of bitter and evil laughter.  
  
About the Amethyst point:  
  
The amethyst points were special gems found in Jareth's kingdom. At one time you could only find these gems there. They had a great power within them and did one of three things to save them from being stolen. Some would burn like a most powerful fire, others might freeze the thief's hands so the thief couldn't grasp it, and very few cut the thief's hands.  
  
At first only the very rich and powerful Faye could carry these gems, but later on these gems became so abundant that almost everyone had one. They were traded, sold, given as gifts and on and on.  
  
This went on for many years, until a great gang of thieves from the Above ground had invaded the kingdom, stealing all but three gems. King Garret had hidden the gems from the bandits and put it a safe. After the bandits fled back to the Above ground King Garret passed away, leaving only three people who knew where the gems were hidden. King Garret's son Jareth, a close friend of the family, Hoglen (Hoggle's father) and Jareth's grandmother, Isiadora. The three took the Amethyst points from the safe and combined them together to create one so it had all the powers in it. Then they all signed a contract claiming that who ever was the surviving heir would get the gem, and put the gem back in it's safe, and Isiadora hide the safe.  
  
Five years later Hoglen died, leaving Isiadora and Jareth. Isiadora one night stole the gem from the safe and fled to the Above ground.  
  
Only Faye can use the gem's magic, so the bandits had no choice but to hide all the other gems in the ground, in caves, and sell them.  
  
When Isiadora passed away, she left the gem with her daughter, Kandy, Darby's grandmother..  
  
  
  
So? Whatta ya'll think? Please R&R I know it's not that good, but I hope it gets better. =0) 


	2. Chapter two

Amethyst Point  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMOR- I don't own Labyrinth, or any characters in Labyrinth. Any characters I add of my own are mine.  
  
" Excuse ma'am, are we almost to England?"  
  
Darby stopped a passing Stewardess and asked.  
  
" Almost Miss. Do you want something to drink?" The large brown haired and eyed Stewardess asked Darby who brushed the question aside and beamed out the plane window over England. She grasped the Amethyst point around her slim long neck and brushed her silver hair out of her green teary eyes.  
  
  
  
Darby had been fourteen when her Grandmother died and when her family had moved out of England. The Amethyst point necklace was the only thing she had left of her Grandma. She had, had more, but her mother, and sisters stole them from her. The Amethyst point was what she hid from them until she was fifteen and fibbed that it was a gift from her friend. Her Grandma had left it especially for her.  
  
  
  
" Remember Darby, this necklace holds a great power. Only I, and now you, know how to activate it's power. But only when it's an emergency." Her Grandma had always told her when she was little, and again when she was fourteen, and had a few moments left with her Grandma.  
  
  
  
She was seventeen when she heard that David Bowie was doing a music contest in England. Her family resented her singing, and succeeding in life, and forbid her to go. It was only two days ago that she snuck out of her house at night and snuck on a plane to England. She had only a few scraps of clothing in a little duffle bag, the clothes on her back, and her Grandma's necklace.  
  
" Miss?" The Stewardess tapped Darby on the shoulder. Darby turned to face the Stewardess and noticed that she and the Stewardess were the only ones left on the plane. " We're here." The Stewardess told her, knowing she didn't have to. Darby stood out of her seat uneasy and walked down the aisle of the plane. Darby was very tall, and very slim. She had her father's silver hair that went to her hips and his green emerald eyes. She wore her black sweatshirt with a " Phantom of the Opera" patch pinned on the back, and had red and black checkered tight pants with the knees worn out.  
  
When she and the Stewardess reached the terminal, Darby pulled out her pamphlet for the Music Competition at which David Bowie would be judging. The Stewardess was able to catch a glimpse of what Darby was looking over and smiled.  
  
" Miss?" She nudged. " Would you like a ride to the Competition? My brother is also going to the competition, and I noticed, you are kind of young to drive." Darby turned to look at the burly Stewardess with brown hair and smiled back.  
  
" Thank you, ma'am, that would be wonderful!" She said gratefully. The Stewardess held out her hand and Darby took it acceptingly and they shook hands.  
  
" I'm Tracy."  
  
" Darby, nice to meet you Tracy."  
  
Darby and Tracy both headed to the bag pick-up so Darby could pick up her stuff. Darby found her small black duffle bag easily, picked it up, and threw it over on her shoulder. Tracy seemed confused at such a small bag.  
  
" Where's your family Darby?" Tracy finally asked as the two walked out of the airport.  
  
" I'm a run away." Darby replied with ease. The Amethyst point bounced as Darby walked and caught Tracy's eye. Tracy stopped and placed a hand on Darby's shoulder and stopped her too.  
  
" What a pretty necklace Darby!" Exclaimed Tracy who touched with her finger. * Fire! * Darby thought. Tracy took back her finger sharply and put it in her mouth.  
  
" What?" Darby asked. Tracy took her finger out of her mouth and blew on it.  
  
" It's like fire!" Tracy exclaimed. Darby smirked and continued walking.  
  
" It must have gotten hot from the sun." Tracy looked up at the gray sky and then back at Darby who was almost to the parking lot.  
  
" Right. The sun.." Tracy mumbled looking back up at the sky and continued walking towards Darby.  
  
MEANWHILE: In the Labyrinth underground.  
  
Jareth held a crystal orb in his hand, tossing it up and down. He sighed frustratingly.  
  
" Come on crystal, show me something good!" Jareth commanded it. He stopped tossing the crystal to see if anything happened. A green light swirled in the orb and an image of Darby appeared. Jareth frowned confused. " Crystal? Who is this girl you show me?" He mumbled to the crystal. He scanned over Darby trying to find why the reason the crystal brought up this random image. His eyes lowered to the black choker with the Amethyst point around Darby's neck. Jareth gasped. " It cant be.." Jareth lunged from his throne and ran to a little tucked away room in his castle. He swung the door open and searched the room. " Where, oh where is it! Ah, here it is!" Jareth pulled out a long scroll and unrolled it on the desk. He scanned through it quickly and slammed his fist on the desk. " Damn! The thief!" Jareth stormed out of the room and back to the throne room. He formed a crystal and sat down on his throne. " Show me the girl.." The green light in the crystal swirled again and Darby reappeared. He looked over the girl's features and sighed. * She must be an heir. She looks much to young to be five thousand years old! * He thought. He kept scanning till his eyes fell on the pamphlet in her hand. " Music competition eh? David Bowie hmm?" He read aloud. Jareth smirked and brushed a few stray hairs out of his strong, nicely chiseled face. Jareth dismissed the crystal and leaned back on his throne, contemplating on his plan. He began to chuckle as he thought about it. " Yes." He whispered. " I will finally win!" His little chuckles burst out into loud roars of bitter and evil laughter.  
  
About the Amethyst point:  
  
The amethyst points were special gems found in Jareth's kingdom. At one time you could only find these gems there. They had a great power within them and did one of three things to save them from being stolen. Some would burn like a most powerful fire, others might freeze the thief's hands so the thief couldn't grasp it, and very few cut the thief's hands.  
  
At first only the very rich and powerful Faye could carry these gems, but later on these gems became so abundant that almost everyone had one. They were traded, sold, given as gifts and on and on.  
  
This went on for many years, until a great gang of thieves from the Above ground had invaded the kingdom, stealing all but three gems. King Garret had hidden the gems from the bandits and put it a safe. After the bandits fled back to the Above ground King Garret passed away, leaving only three people who knew where the gems were hidden. King Garret's son Jareth, a close friend of the family, Hoglen (Hoggle's father) and Jareth's grandmother, Isiadora. The three took the Amethyst points from the safe and combined them together to create one so it had all the powers in it. Then they all signed a contract claiming that who ever was the surviving heir would get the gem, and put the gem back in it's safe, and Isiadora hide the safe.  
  
Five years later Hoglen died, leaving Isiadora and Jareth. Isiadora one night stole the gem from the safe and fled to the Above ground.  
  
Only Faye can use the gem's magic, so the bandits had no choice but to hide all the other gems in the ground, in caves, and sell them.  
  
When Isiadora passed away, she left the gem with her daughter, Kandy, Darby's grandmother..  
  
  
  
So? Whatta ya'll think? Please R&R I know it's not that good, but I hope it gets better. =0)  
  
Three days later, a few hours till the Competition welcome banquet  
  
Sir, how can I help you?"  
  
Asked a security guard behind the post. The man with wild stark blonde hair and evil eyes smiled politely.  
  
" I have a latter for a Mr. Bowie." He held up the letter for the officer to see. The officer took the letter and examined it then handed it back.  
  
" Do you want me to take it back to 'im?" He asked. The man shook his head.  
  
" No, I think it's rather too important, and confidential," he added " I think I should take it to him." The officer looked at him with a raised brow for a few moments and then opened the door for the man.  
  
" It's down the hall, to the right, on the left. It says ' David Bowie' in big letters. Can't miss it." The man smiled, made a gesture of thanks, and went inside. As soon as he was inside he formed a crystal and teleported himself to the door saying " DAVID BOWIE" in big letters. He knocked once.  
  
" Mr. Bowie, I have a letter for you." Jareth called.  
  
" Alright, be there in one moment." David answered. Jareth became impatient and formed another crystal. He transported himself into David's dressing room and startled poor David half to death.  
  
" Mr. Bowie, I said I have a letter for you...." Jareth repeated. David looked over at the door to see if it had been unlocked. It hadn't. He looked back at Jareth with horrified eyes. Jareth smirked. " I think you should just sit down." Without allowing himself to sit down, David sat. Jareth formed ANOTHER crystal and threw it at David, trapping him in the orb. The crystal fell to the floor and Jareth picked it up.  
  
" Let me out of here! I have a competition to get to!" David shouted, though his voice was unusually high. Jareth laughed bitterly.  
  
" Don't worry, everything has been taken care of." Jareth assured as he set the crystal on the table. He glanced over at David and formed a magical charge through his body till he was the exact image of David. Dressed in black leather, and a cross around his neck. His hair had spikes of red and blonde and his face was finely defined. David looked at him in awe through the crystal. Suddenly reality set in and he began to bang the crystal restlessly. Jareth laughed at his pitiful attempts and spun 'round on his heel and headed out the door.  
  
" Well at least send my regards!" David called after him as Jareth shut the door.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
" DARBY! Are you ready? The banquet is in an hour and the drive is at least forty-five minutes!" Tracy called after Darby who emerged from Tracy's room dressed in a silver metallic spaghetti top and black leather trousers with boots up to her knees. Her silver hair was lightly floating behind her and danced with a life that only she possessed. Around her neck was the Amethyst point on a black choker. Tracy looked at her with distaste. " Darby, this is a banquet, not a dance party! Darby flashed her emerald eyes towards Tracy and grimaced.  
  
" I don't have a dress." She spat. Tracy smiled warmly and ran up to her room. Two minutes later she ran down with a long silver gown with diamonds decorated around the V-shaped bust. It was an off the shoulder long sleeved gown. The sleeves draped low to the ground, almost to the floor. Tracy handed Darby the gown with pride.  
  
" It was mine when I was your age, and your size. Please wear it?" Tracy pleaded. Darby sighed and ran upstairs to put it on. Five minutes later she came back downstairs. Tracy smiled happily and hugged her when she reached the bottom step.  
  
" You look beautiful." She said while hugging her. Darby smiled to Tracy and the two walked outside of the apartment and to her car.  
  
" Tracy, didn't you say your brother was going?" Darby asked as she stepped into the car.  
  
" Yes, he decided to meet us there since he found out that I had a guest. You'll meet him soon." Darby almost corrected her, but stopped herself. She turned to face herself towards the window and began to grasp the Amethyst point.  
  
Darby didn't know what it was, but somehow she felt that something was going to happen. She felt it as she grasped the Amethyst point. The gem began to burn the tips of Darby's fingers and she retreated her hand. * What's going on?* She pondered. She looked over at Tracy who had been watching her.  
  
" Something wrong?" Tracy asked worried, looking back to the road. Darby was breathing hard, but tried to conceal it.  
  
" No." She said as calm as she could. " I'm fine."  
  
  
  
David/Jareth sat at the Judge's table and watched Darby intently. It was only a few minutes into the celebration, but he had been watching her so far. Darby felt lingering eyes on her and flashed a look over to the Judge's table. David/Jareth smirked at her. Darby smiled uncomfortably and turned to Tracy's brother, Ben. He looked up and smiled. He was a very handsome young man. He had short, spiked brown hair with blue eyes and an enchanting British smile (A/N: Just as a vote, who thinks British men have the best smile?) Darby blushed at his smile. Tracy watched them intently.  
  
" You two look cute together." She finally announced. Darby and Ben shot their heads towards Tracy. " Well you do." She confirmed. Darby and Ben giggled as they turned to look at each other. Tracy smiled and got up from her seat. " I think I'll let you two alone." She winked over at Darby and left the table. Darby and Ben giggled again, like they were thirteen again.  
  
" Sorry about Tracy." Ben apologized. He had a very thick British accent that was very soothing. " She thinks she's a match maker." He explained. Darby laughed lightly and glanced back over to the Judge's table. David/Jareth saw her turn to glance and got up. Not once taking his eyes off her. Darby turned her glance back to Ben. He looked at her worryingly. " You alright Darby?" He asked.  
  
" Is he coming?" She whispered trying to look over her shoulder without turning her head. Ben outstretched his head to see what Darby was talking about, but didn't find it.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Me." Answered a voice behind Darby. Ben glanced up at him.  
  
" Oh, him?" He asked. Darby sighed.  
  
" Yeah. Him." David/Jareth laughed bitterly behind a smirk. He pushed Ben out of his chair and sat down.  
  
" Move along Junior." He commanded. Ben shrugged and went over to where Tracy was. Darby swung her head around after Ben.  
  
" Wait! Ben!" She called after him, but he must have not heard.  
  
" So what's your name?" David/Jareth drew her attention back to him.  
  
" Darby. Shouldn't you be at the Judge's table?" Darby asked suspiciously. David/Jareth laughed.  
  
" No, no, my dear! This whole banquet was to get to know the competitors. How can I get to know them if I cannot speak to them?" He questioned. Darby smirked insultingly. She hadn't looked up from the table too look him in the eyes. " Such a pretty necklace. It'd be a shame if it were to be lost, or stolen." David/Jareth reached for the necklace. " I'll put it somewhere safe." Darby smacked his hand down and glanced up at his eyes. They were both blue. She starred at them. Frozen. Paralyzed. Mesmerized. Hypnotized. Darby let her hand fall and let David/Jareth make a grab for the necklace. He snatched it off Darby's neck. " Thank you, love." He paused to look at the hypnotized girl. " I will keep it safe." Someone across the room slipped and fell, making a man holding ten dishes in front of him to fall. The crash was loud. Just loud enough to pull Darby out of her trance. She looked at her necklace in his hands.  
  
" You're not David Bowie." She whispered. Jareth smirked.  
  
" No, I'm not."  
  
" Give it back." She demanded.  
  
" Make me." Jareth challenged her.  
  
" Gladly.." Darby stood up from the table slowly, trying to get him to let his guard down. Jareth smiled amused. If she thought she could take him on, he would gladly prove her wrong.  
  
" I dare you." Darby smiled at his invitation and made a run off to the dressing rooms. Jareth watched her go with a cruel glint in his eyes. He waited a few moments and snapped his fingers, causing him to disappear in a shower of glitter. 


	3. Chapter three

Amethyst Point  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMOR- I don't own Labyrinth, or any characters in Labyrinth. Any characters I add of my own are mine.  
  
" Excuse ma'am, are we almost to England?"  
  
Darby stopped a passing Stewardess and asked.  
  
" Almost Miss. Do you want something to drink?" The large brown haired and eyed Stewardess asked Darby who brushed the question aside and beamed out the plane window over England. She grasped the Amethyst point around her slim long neck and brushed her silver hair out of her green teary eyes.  
  
  
  
Darby had been fourteen when her Grandmother died and when her family had moved out of England. The Amethyst point necklace was the only thing she had left of her Grandma. She had, had more, but her mother, and sisters stole them from her. The Amethyst point was what she hid from them until she was fifteen and fibbed that it was a gift from her friend. Her Grandma had left it especially for her.  
  
  
  
" Remember Darby, this necklace holds a great power. Only I, and now you, know how to activate it's power. But only when it's an emergency." Her Grandma had always told her when she was little, and again when she was fourteen, and had a few moments left with her Grandma.  
  
  
  
She was seventeen when she heard that David Bowie was doing a music contest in England. Her family resented her singing, and succeeding in life, and forbid her to go. It was only two days ago that she snuck out of her house at night and snuck on a plane to England. She had only a few scraps of clothing in a little duffle bag, the clothes on her back, and her Grandma's necklace.  
  
" Miss?" The Stewardess tapped Darby on the shoulder. Darby turned to face the Stewardess and noticed that she and the Stewardess were the only ones left on the plane. " We're here." The Stewardess told her, knowing she didn't have to. Darby stood out of her seat uneasy and walked down the aisle of the plane. Darby was very tall, and very slim. She had her father's silver hair that went to her hips and his green emerald eyes. She wore her black sweatshirt with a " Phantom of the Opera" patch pinned on the back, and had red and black checkered tight pants with the knees worn out.  
  
When she and the Stewardess reached the terminal, Darby pulled out her pamphlet for the Music Competition at which David Bowie would be judging. The Stewardess was able to catch a glimpse of what Darby was looking over and smiled.  
  
" Miss?" She nudged. " Would you like a ride to the Competition? My brother is also going to the competition, and I noticed, you are kind of young to drive." Darby turned to look at the burly Stewardess with brown hair and smiled back.  
  
" Thank you, ma'am, that would be wonderful!" She said gratefully. The Stewardess held out her hand and Darby took it acceptingly and they shook hands.  
  
" I'm Tracy."  
  
" Darby, nice to meet you Tracy."  
  
Darby and Tracy both headed to the bag pick-up so Darby could pick up her stuff. Darby found her small black duffle bag easily, picked it up, and threw it over on her shoulder. Tracy seemed confused at such a small bag.  
  
" Where's your family Darby?" Tracy finally asked as the two walked out of the airport.  
  
" I'm a run away." Darby replied with ease. The Amethyst point bounced as Darby walked and caught Tracy's eye. Tracy stopped and placed a hand on Darby's shoulder and stopped her too.  
  
" What a pretty necklace Darby!" Exclaimed Tracy who touched with her finger. * Fire! * Darby thought. Tracy took back her finger sharply and put it in her mouth.  
  
" What?" Darby asked. Tracy took her finger out of her mouth and blew on it.  
  
" It's like fire!" Tracy exclaimed. Darby smirked and continued walking.  
  
" It must have gotten hot from the sun." Tracy looked up at the gray sky and then back at Darby who was almost to the parking lot.  
  
" Right. The sun.." Tracy mumbled looking back up at the sky and continued walking towards Darby.  
  
MEANWHILE: In the Labyrinth underground.  
  
Jareth held a crystal orb in his hand, tossing it up and down. He sighed frustratingly.  
  
" Come on crystal, show me something good!" Jareth commanded it. He stopped tossing the crystal to see if anything happened. A green light swirled in the orb and an image of Darby appeared. Jareth frowned confused. " Crystal? Who is this girl you show me?" He mumbled to the crystal. He scanned over Darby trying to find why the reason the crystal brought up this random image. His eyes lowered to the black choker with the Amethyst point around Darby's neck. Jareth gasped. " It cant be.." Jareth lunged from his throne and ran to a little tucked away room in his castle. He swung the door open and searched the room. " Where, oh where is it! Ah, here it is!" Jareth pulled out a long scroll and unrolled it on the desk. He scanned through it quickly and slammed his fist on the desk. " Damn! The thief!" Jareth stormed out of the room and back to the throne room. He formed a crystal and sat down on his throne. " Show me the girl.." The green light in the crystal swirled again and Darby reappeared. He looked over the girl's features and sighed. * She must be an heir. She looks much to young to be five thousand years old! * He thought. He kept scanning till his eyes fell on the pamphlet in her hand. " Music competition eh? David Bowie hmm?" He read aloud. Jareth smirked and brushed a few stray hairs out of his strong, nicely chiseled face. Jareth dismissed the crystal and leaned back on his throne, contemplating on his plan. He began to chuckle as he thought about it. " Yes." He whispered. " I will finally win!" His little chuckles burst out into loud roars of bitter and evil laughter.  
  
About the Amethyst point:  
  
The amethyst points were special gems found in Jareth's kingdom. At one time you could only find these gems there. They had a great power within them and did one of three things to save them from being stolen. Some would burn like a most powerful fire, others might freeze the thief's hands so the thief couldn't grasp it, and very few cut the thief's hands.  
  
At first only the very rich and powerful Faye could carry these gems, but later on these gems became so abundant that almost everyone had one. They were traded, sold, given as gifts and on and on.  
  
This went on for many years, until a great gang of thieves from the Above ground had invaded the kingdom, stealing all but three gems. King Garret had hidden the gems from the bandits and put it a safe. After the bandits fled back to the Above ground King Garret passed away, leaving only three people who knew where the gems were hidden. King Garret's son Jareth, a close friend of the family, Hoglen (Hoggle's father) and Jareth's grandmother, Isiadora. The three took the Amethyst points from the safe and combined them together to create one so it had all the powers in it. Then they all signed a contract claiming that who ever was the surviving heir would get the gem, and put the gem back in it's safe, and Isiadora hide the safe.  
  
Five years later Hoglen died, leaving Isiadora and Jareth. Isiadora one night stole the gem from the safe and fled to the Above ground.  
  
Only Faye can use the gem's magic, so the bandits had no choice but to hide all the other gems in the ground, in caves, and sell them.  
  
When Isiadora passed away, she left the gem with her daughter, Kandy, Darby's grandmother..  
  
  
  
So? Whatta ya'll think? Please R&R I know it's not that good, but I hope it gets better. =0)  
  
Three days later, a few hours till the Competition welcome banquet  
  
Sir, how can I help you?"  
  
Asked a security guard behind the post. The man with wild stark blonde hair and evil eyes smiled politely.  
  
" I have a latter for a Mr. Bowie." He held up the letter for the officer to see. The officer took the letter and examined it then handed it back.  
  
" Do you want me to take it back to 'im?" He asked. The man shook his head.  
  
" No, I think it's rather too important, and confidential," he added " I think I should take it to him." The officer looked at him with a raised brow for a few moments and then opened the door for the man.  
  
" It's down the hall, to the right, on the left. It says ' David Bowie' in big letters. Can't miss it." The man smiled, made a gesture of thanks, and went inside. As soon as he was inside he formed a crystal and teleported himself to the door saying " DAVID BOWIE" in big letters. He knocked once.  
  
" Mr. Bowie, I have a letter for you." Jareth called.  
  
" Alright, be there in one moment." David answered. Jareth became impatient and formed another crystal. He transported himself into David's dressing room and startled poor David half to death.  
  
" Mr. Bowie, I said I have a letter for you...." Jareth repeated. David looked over at the door to see if it had been unlocked. It hadn't. He looked back at Jareth with horrified eyes. Jareth smirked. " I think you should just sit down." Without allowing himself to sit down, David sat. Jareth formed ANOTHER crystal and threw it at David, trapping him in the orb. The crystal fell to the floor and Jareth picked it up.  
  
" Let me out of here! I have a competition to get to!" David shouted, though his voice was unusually high. Jareth laughed bitterly.  
  
" Don't worry, everything has been taken care of." Jareth assured as he set the crystal on the table. He glanced over at David and formed a magical charge through his body till he was the exact image of David. Dressed in black leather, and a cross around his neck. His hair had spikes of red and blonde and his face was finely defined. David looked at him in awe through the crystal. Suddenly reality set in and he began to bang the crystal restlessly. Jareth laughed at his pitiful attempts and spun 'round on his heel and headed out the door.  
  
" Well at least send my regards!" David called after him as Jareth shut the door.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
" DARBY! Are you ready? The banquet is in an hour and the drive is at least forty-five minutes!" Tracy called after Darby who emerged from Tracy's room dressed in a silver metallic spaghetti top and black leather trousers with boots up to her knees. Her silver hair was lightly floating behind her and danced with a life that only she possessed. Around her neck was the Amethyst point on a black choker. Tracy looked at her with distaste. " Darby, this is a banquet, not a dance party! Darby flashed her emerald eyes towards Tracy and grimaced.  
  
" I don't have a dress." She spat. Tracy smiled warmly and ran up to her room. Two minutes later she ran down with a long silver gown with diamonds decorated around the V-shaped bust. It was an off the shoulder long sleeved gown. The sleeves draped low to the ground, almost to the floor. Tracy handed Darby the gown with pride.  
  
" It was mine when I was your age, and your size. Please wear it?" Tracy pleaded. Darby sighed and ran upstairs to put it on. Five minutes later she came back downstairs. Tracy smiled happily and hugged her when she reached the bottom step.  
  
" You look beautiful." She said while hugging her. Darby smiled to Tracy and the two walked outside of the apartment and to her car.  
  
" Tracy, didn't you say your brother was going?" Darby asked as she stepped into the car.  
  
" Yes, he decided to meet us there since he found out that I had a guest. You'll meet him soon." Darby almost corrected her, but stopped herself. She turned to face herself towards the window and began to grasp the Amethyst point.  
  
Darby didn't know what it was, but somehow she felt that something was going to happen. She felt it as she grasped the Amethyst point. The gem began to burn the tips of Darby's fingers and she retreated her hand. * What's going on?* She pondered. She looked over at Tracy who had been watching her.  
  
" Something wrong?" Tracy asked worried, looking back to the road. Darby was breathing hard, but tried to conceal it.  
  
" No." She said as calm as she could. " I'm fine."  
  
  
  
David/Jareth sat at the Judge's table and watched Darby intently. It was only a few minutes into the celebration, but he had been watching her so far. Darby felt lingering eyes on her and flashed a look over to the Judge's table. David/Jareth smirked at her. Darby smiled uncomfortably and turned to Tracy's brother, Ben. He looked up and smiled. He was a very handsome young man. He had short, spiked brown hair with blue eyes and an enchanting British smile (A/N: Just as a vote, who thinks British men have the best smile?) Darby blushed at his smile. Tracy watched them intently.  
  
" You two look cute together." She finally announced. Darby and Ben shot their heads towards Tracy. " Well you do." She confirmed. Darby and Ben giggled as they turned to look at each other. Tracy smiled and got up from her seat. " I think I'll let you two alone." She winked over at Darby and left the table. Darby and Ben giggled again, like they were thirteen again.  
  
" Sorry about Tracy." Ben apologized. He had a very thick British accent that was very soothing. " She thinks she's a match maker." He explained. Darby laughed lightly and glanced back over to the Judge's table. David/Jareth saw her turn to glance and got up. Not once taking his eyes off her. Darby turned her glance back to Ben. He looked at her worryingly. " You alright Darby?" He asked.  
  
" Is he coming?" She whispered trying to look over her shoulder without turning her head. Ben outstretched his head to see what Darby was talking about, but didn't find it.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Me." Answered a voice behind Darby. Ben glanced up at him.  
  
" Oh, him?" He asked. Darby sighed.  
  
" Yeah. Him." David/Jareth laughed bitterly behind a smirk. He pushed Ben out of his chair and sat down.  
  
" Move along Junior." He commanded. Ben shrugged and went over to where Tracy was. Darby swung her head around after Ben.  
  
" Wait! Ben!" She called after him, but he must have not heard.  
  
" So what's your name?" David/Jareth drew her attention back to him.  
  
" Darby. Shouldn't you be at the Judge's table?" Darby asked suspiciously. David/Jareth laughed.  
  
" No, no, my dear! This whole banquet was to get to know the competitors. How can I get to know them if I cannot speak to them?" He questioned. Darby smirked insultingly. She hadn't looked up from the table too look him in the eyes. " Such a pretty necklace. It'd be a shame if it were to be lost, or stolen." David/Jareth reached for the necklace. " I'll put it somewhere safe." Darby smacked his hand down and glanced up at his eyes. They were both blue. She starred at them. Frozen. Paralyzed. Mesmerized. Hypnotized. Darby let her hand fall and let David/Jareth make a grab for the necklace. He snatched it off Darby's neck. " Thank you, love." He paused to look at the hypnotized girl. " I will keep it safe." Someone across the room slipped and fell, making a man holding ten dishes in front of him to fall. The crash was loud. Just loud enough to pull Darby out of her trance. She looked at her necklace in his hands.  
  
" You're not David Bowie." She whispered. Jareth smirked.  
  
" No, I'm not."  
  
" Give it back." She demanded.  
  
" Make me." Jareth challenged her.  
  
" Gladly.." Darby stood up from the table slowly, trying to get him to let his guard down. Jareth smiled amused. If she thought she could take him on, he would gladly prove her wrong.  
  
" I dare you." Darby smiled at his invitation and made a run off to the dressing rooms. Jareth watched her go with a cruel glint in his eyes. He waited a few moments and snapped his fingers, causing him to disappear in a shower of glitter. 


End file.
